A forgotten Soul
by SoraHanari8495
Summary: What's behind all the strange rise in the Kishin population? Who's the cause of all of it? Sora, Aurara, Soul and the gang are going to find out. They may have to bend a few rules but they plan on getting to the bottom of it. Soul/oc Maka/oc Kid/oc BlackStar/oc I might change the name of the story, Im not sure what to call it. Review if you have ideas!


**Disclaimer: I do not Own Soul Eater or Aurara Michinose. Aurara belongs to SweetLiars (Rora-chan) and Natsume,Sora, Sakura, plus the Plot for the stop belong to me. enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Get in this class!" a black haired boy was trying to pull a girl with brown hair and two random blue highlights in her hair into the classroom. "I refuse! Come on class hasn't even started yet I still have time to get back home!" the girl screamed trying to run away. "No it's your first day now get into this class right now!" the boy pulled her even more in. "I said no!" she grabbed onto the door frame. "What are you guys doing?" a girl with black hair and a single white highlight laughed. "Well I'm trying to get her into class" the boy said "And I'm trying to go home." the brown and blue haired girl said while gripping the door frame. "Alrighty then...let's go Aurara." the girl walked stomping up the stairs. "Alright, hey wait up!" a girl with light purple hair wearing a hoodie with bear ears ran after her weapon. "You two go sit down." professor Stein looked at the boy and girl fighting. "Yes professor Stein." they said walking into the class.

"Sora go up the stairs." the black haired boy pushed the girl up the steps. "I'd rather go home Natsume." Sora glared "Just get a move on." he pushed her to an empty seat. "Sora Hanari, Natsume Takahashi, Sakura Hideyoshi, and Aurara Michinose lord death wants to see you in the death room." Stein told a few students. "I just sat down!" Sora jumped up "Just go." Natsume ordered as they walked into the halls "Fine fine." Sora walked out the door. "Why does lord death want to see us?" Aurara asked. "I'm not sure it's probably a mission or something" Natsume told her "Well don't you feel smart Natsume." Sora teased. "Shut up." Natsume hit the girl on the head. "That hurts you know!" Sora had streams of tears coming out of her eyes. Aurara started laughing at them "What is it Rora?" Sora asked "Nothing, nothing at all." she continued to chuckle. "Wait you two know eachother?" Sakura asked "Yeah we met when we were little once or twice." Sora smiled not reveling the real reason. "Plus we all went on a mission together not that long ago dum dum." Sora laughed "Oh right I forgot." Sakura chuckled.

"So who wants to knock?" Natsume asked "I'll do it!" Sora breathed hot air onto a mirror and began to write on it "42 42 564 whenever you wanna knock on deaths door." She stepped back as the mirror rippled. "Yo Yo what's happening!" Lord death greeted them. "You wanted to see us?" Aurara spoke quietly. "Yes in fact your just in time come in." Lord deaths goofy voice rang.

They walked inside and were greeted by 7 other people. "Alright the people you were waiting for are here now tell us what's up?" a boy with white hair sighed. "Yeah why do you need us all here?" Sora asked. "oh right well I need to team you all up to attack a few places that have a strange rise of Kishin." Lord death looked at them. "I need all of you to go to section 2b." Lord death ordered "What is this for Father?" Kid asked. "Yeah why does a big star like me have to team up with them. If I'm going to surpass god why should I team with them?" Black Star came up yelling. "Well it's seems someone has a huge ego." Sakura's eye twitched "Says the girl with a huge ego." Sora laughed. "Hey I don't have an ego I'm just all around amazing." Sakura smile at the sky. "Yeah no ego at all." Aurara mumbled. "What was that?" Sakura looked at the purple haired girl. "Nothing Sakura, nothing at all." Aurara sighed not enjoying all the attention from people she barley knew.

"Anyways now that Mister and Miss Ego are quiet, why did you pick us?" Natsume said what everyone was secretly thinking. "Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Black star glared at the boy. "It means you have a huge ego." Maka chimed in with a sigh. "Back to the point. Why did you pick us lord death?" Maka tilted her head to the side. "I've taken notice that none of you really have any Kishin so I thought this would help." Lord death shrugged. "Well if it will get me closer to making that one a death scythe, I'm up for it." Sora smirked pointing at Natsume. "Sakura are you up for it?" Aurara smiled at her weapon. "Bring it on! I bet we can take down more Kishin then any of them can." Sakura smirked striding with pride. "Egotistical maniac." Sora muttered under her breath, truth is Sakura wasn't even that egotistic.

"HA HA HA like you can take more Kishin down than a big Star like me." Black Star laughed making the black haired girl glare at him. "Is that a challenge?" Sakura had lightning sparks in her eyes. "Yeah what do you think it is." Black Star had a huge toothy grin plastered on his face. "Sakura relax, chill, chill." Aurara grabbed the black haired girl by the back of her shirt pulling her away. "Hey I'm not done with him yet!" Sakura's arms flailed at her sides. "Gosh stop flirting Sakura!" Sora yelled out making the girl blush and tried to pull it off as just anger as she glared at Sora. "Ha Get some Black Star!" Soul yelled out laughing, leaving Black Star clueless.

"Anyway father when do we leave?" Death the kid asked "Tomorrow the teams are: _Team one Maka, Soul, and Sora, Natsume. Team two Death the Kid, Liz, Patty and Aurara, Sakura, and Black Star, Tsubaki_." Lord Death's goofy voice rang in there ears as Sakura and Black Star had a stare down. "Use this time to get to know your teams better." Lord Death said as they began to exit the death room.

"Well looks like we have a new job Soul." Maka cheered prepared to fight as many Kishin as it will take. "Yeah it seems cool." Soul smirked thinking of all the juicy souls. "Well I'm Sora Hanari and thats Natsume Takahashi. "Sora introduced herself to the group. "I'm Maka Albarn." Maka shook Sora's hand and smiled sweetly at Natsume. "I'm Soul Eater Evans." Soul shrugged "That's a pretty cool name." Sora said 'this girl is pretty cool, like me' Soul thought looking at the girls blue green eyes. "I'm Liz and that's Patty." Liz introduced herself to everyone "I like giraffes!" Patty smiled as she colored a picture. "I'm Aurara Michinose." Rora smiled lightly "I'm Sakura Hideyoshi!" Sakura smirked "I'm Death the Kid, but people just call me Kid." Kid shrugged "Hmm cool name but I'm just gonna call you DTK it's sounds awesome." Sora smiled rustling Kids hair who just sent her a mini glare. "I'm Tsubaki." the tallest girl smiled at everyone gently. "and I'm pretty sure you all know Black Star." Tsubaki let out a sigh.

"Well now that introductions over we should jus..." Natsume began to talk as Kid interrupted. "Ahhhhhh!" Kid screamed "Kid what happened?" Liz asked as Kid fell to the floor. "I think I forgot to fold the other half of the toilet paper into a triangle this morning!" Kid screamed in shame. "Uhhh what?" Aurara was dumbfounded "He had a thing for symmetry." Liz said while trying to calm down the OCD Kid. "Hmm so he's OCD." Sora smirked at Sakura who smiled deviously back. "Uh what's going on with you two." Maka asked noticing there looks. "Oh it's nothing." Sakura waved off the question. "Sora, Sakura don't you two even think about it." Natsume sighed knowing the familiar looks. "They look just like Soul and Black Star when they plan something." Maka sweat dropped. "What are you taking about." Soul laughed. "You know what I'm talking about." Maka glared at the boy. "No I don't know what you or your flat chest are talking about." Soul looked at the girl. "What's that suppose to mean." Maka's eye twitched. "You know what I mean, your just mad because your not as big as Blair or Sora." Soul smirked as Sora had a light blush appear on her cheeks "_Maaaka chop_!" Maka hit soul over the head with her book. "_Soooora kick_!" Sora kicked Soul sending him flying. "Don't talk about my chest! Why are you even looking!" Sora yelled covering up her chest, while pink was dusting her cheeks.

"Sora you didn't have to hit him." Natsume looked at the ground finding Soul with a huge bump on his head and a bruise on his face. "How would you feel if people were talking about your chest! Wait never mind you don't have boobs so shut up!" Sora yelled at her friend lightly hitting him over the head. "Whatever." Natsume sighed. "Tsubaki there stealing my show!" Black Star yelled out from behind. "Your show?" Sakura questioned "Geez you seriously have ego issues." Sakura knocked on his head lightly. "Knock knock the world doesn't always revolve around you so just relax and let them have the spot light Kay?" Sakura smiled reveling that she wasn't fully an ego maniac. "Well if your as big a star as me you'd understand, but no ones as big as me hahaha!" Black Star smiled proudly before finding himself on the floor. "Yo just chill, your ego is to big." Sakura hit the boy over the head before walking away.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Aurara asked watching Kid bang his fist on the floor. "Yeah he should be it happens a lot but it's hard to stop him after this." Liz scratched the back of her head. Aurara kneeled down beside Kid as he raged on. "I'm horrible, I forgot one of the most important rituals! I don't deserve to live!" Kids continuously hit his fist on the ground. "Hey, uh you shouldn't beat yourself up. I mean you can always fix it later, come on just relax." Aurara smiled sweetly at the OCD boy. She offered her hand which he took after looking at her smiled. They got off the ground and Liz, and Maka were surprised he recovered so quickly. "How did you do that! He never calms down that quickly." Liz looked at the girl bewildered "I don't know, it just happened that way I guess." Aurara smiled sheepishly. "Okay nowim glad we have this girl on our team." Liz smiled.

"So who's ready to kill some Kishin?" Sora smirked excited to finally kill some Kishin. "Let's go!" Sakura smiled wrapping her arm around Sora as they talking about getting to go on another mission after the last time. "Well don't they just get along well, hopefully we don't have a repeat of last time." Aurara sweat dropped. "Yea hope not, but it was mostly Sora's fault, but Sakura had a part in it to." Natsume sighed. "What happened last time you guys took an assignment?" Maka asked with Soul and Black Star at her side. "Well the kinda blew up a small town... On accident of course." Natsume smiled sheepishly rubbing his head. "What a whole town!" Maka screeched. "That's actually pretty cool on a weird way." Soul laughed "Don't you even think about trying." Maka glared. "Hey I won't, plus you wouldn't let me even if I tired. "True" Maka smiled as she looked into Natsume's dark blue sapphire eyes and blushed. 'his eyes are beautiful' she thought as she turned away. "Come on Soul, uh we need our rest for tomorrow." Maka walked away. Soon everyone parted ways.

* * *

**Well there you go my first Soul Eater fic! There's a surprise for whoever reviews!**

**Steph: Yay it's finished**

**Sora: Finally... You take to long**

**Steph: Not my fault**

**Rora: It's true you know**

**Steph: Yo Rora-chan since when we're you here?**

**Rora: Um since you put my character into this story**

**Aurara: Hello there**

**Black Star: Hey why am I Not the star here!**

**Steph: geez Sakura is right your ego needs to take a chill pill**

**Soul: chill pill? Not cool**

**Steph: Your not cool, Steph-chan smash -hits soul-**

**Sora: Read and review!**

**Death the kid: do I have to say it?**

**Steph: yes now go!**

**Kid: grr... If you review you get a virtual Me, Soul and Black star plus a surf board that I'll sign.**

**Rora: I want!**

_**Sora: Next time on Soul Eater: **_

_ Team one vs. Kishin_

_ A fight to the death?_


End file.
